


7 Percent Solution Stories Timeline

by 7PercentSolution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution
Summary: For those who want a chronological approach to my universe of stories, here is a timeline, produced by the incomparable @jbaillier, my beloved beta, revised, and updated by me as new stories come along, and now FINALLY posted on Ao3.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	7 Percent Solution Stories Timeline

The 7PercentSolution Universe Timeline

Year Story (& key events) 

1979 Sherlock born

Ex Files: Example

Ex Files: Express

Ex Files: Expedition

Mummy dies Periodic Tales ch 2-4: Hydrogen

Ex Files: Execute

Ex Files: Expunge

1989 Periodic Tales ch11-13: Carbon (Sherlock hospitalised, ECT)

Mycroft 1st year PPE Periodic Tales ch 8-10: Lithium (introduction of Esther Cohen)

1989 Periodic Tales ch 14-16: Caesium (Cohen and Mycroft rescue Sherlock)

1990 Periodic Tales ch 5-7: Oxygen (Myc 2nd uni term)

1990 Periodic Tales ch 17-19: Copper (Myc 2nd uni term)

1991 Periodic Tales ch 20-22: Sulphur (Sherlock learns to shoot, Richard vs Myc, Sherlock remembers McGarry)

Ex Files: Exegesis (Mycroft abroad) 

Periodic Tales ch 23-24: Rhodium (Richard demands Myc to remove Sherlock from Parham; Mycroft in Belize)

Periodic Tales ch 25-27: Polonium (Sherlock at Harrow)

Ex Files: Expel (just started at Harrow)

1992 Sherlock 13y Periodic Tales ch29: Plutonium

Periodic Tales ch33-35: Holmium (Sherlock runs away and falls into Ford's trap, introduced to drugs)

Ex-Files: Exposure

Ex-Files: Extort

Periodic Tales ch36-37: Iron (Sherlock under Mycroft and Cohen's care again after running away; also a bit in ASiP)

Periodic Tales ch38-41: Sodium (follows from Iron; Sherlock's return to school discussed) 

  
Periodic Tales ch 42-46: Potassium (aftermath of overdose; also a bit right before Devonshire Squires,+ a bit during TRF)

Periodic Tales ch 47-50: Krypton (Sherlock at Myc's townhouse, preparing to go to uni, also a bit during TSoT)

Periodic Tales ch 51-53: Calcium (missing Wednesday; Sherlock at Harrow, also a bit from where he's 10y old)

Ex Files: Exquisite

Ex-Files: Excruciating (at Harrow after Pirate's death)

Richard dies Ex Files: Exhume

Myc 24y Ex Files: Ex Officio

1996 (Sherlock 17 y) Beginnings (1996) (Got My Eye On You #1/?)

Ex-Files: Exile

Ex Files: Extrapolate

  
1999 Extricate – An Ex Files Special

2001 Ex Files: Exorcism

2002 The Pountney Club (2002) (Got My Eye On You #2/?)

Periodic Tales ch29-31: Berkelium (last scene in approx. 1989-1990?)

2003 Deceiving Appearances (2003) (Got My Eye On You #3/?)

2003 Cold Turkey Cases (2003) (Got My Eye On You #4/?)

2004 Interregnum (Got My Eye On You #5/?)

Ex-Files: Exterior (gets out of rehab, plans to start being cons detect)

Cold Case Guy (Got My Eye On You #6/?)

Ex Files: Exigent

Role Model (Got My Eye On You #7/?)

Consequences (Got My Eye On You #8/?)

year of meeting John Ex Files: Examine

(2009?) Ex Files: Expect

A Third Party (Got My Eye On You #9)

Ex Files: Extreme 

Ex Files: Extraordinary

Ex Files: Exacerbate

Ex Files: Experiment

Ex Files: Explain

Ex Files: Excuse

Ex Files: Exhaust

Ex Files: Exasperate

Ex Files: Expedient

Ex Files: Exercise

Ex Files: Explain

Ex Files: Extenuate (version 1)

Ex Files: Excise

Ex Files: Expression

Ex Files: Exclude

The Shooting Party

Ex Files: Expletive 

Periodic Tales ch1: Elementary

Collateral Damage (Game Theory #1)

Ex Files: Explosive 

Ex Files: Exterminate  
Side-lined (Game Theory #2)

Ex-Files: Explore

Crossfire (Game Theory #3)

Musgrave Blaze

Ex Files: Extension

2010 Exposed (Got My Eye On You #9)

The Stockbroker's Courier (Got My Eye On You #10)

Ex Files: Exalt

Telling Time (Got My Eye On You #11)

2011 Responsible Adult (Got My Eye On You #12)

De Frag (Game Theory #4) 

during TGG Ex Files: Extract

Bomber (Got My Eye On You #13) 

during ASiB Calling The Police In Belgravia (Got My Eye On You #14)

during ASiB Defenestration (Got My Eye On You #15) 

during ASiB Ex Files: Exchange

Ex Files: Expiate

Ex Files: Exsanguinate

after ASiB Painful Truths (Got My Eye On You #17) 

Ex Files: Exothermic

Level Up (Game Theory #5)

(Sam 16th Bday) A Bit Not Good (Got My Eye On You #16) 

Sowing Dissent (Fallen Angel #1)

Counter Measures (Fallen Angel #2)

Hellish Hound (Fallen Angel #3/?)

during HoB What I Did On My Summer Holidays (Got My Eye On You #18) 

Mister Turner's Masterpiece (Fallen Angel #4)

Bad Banker (Fallen Angel #5)

during TRF The Great Man (Got My Eye On You #19)

Express – An Ex Files Special

The Ex — An Ex Files Special

Talking When You're Not There – Revisited

Ex Files: Exculpate

after TRF Exhibition – An Ex Files Special

Ex Files: Extenuate (version 2)

Exit

Still Talking When You're Not There

Ex Files: Expulsion

during TEH Ex Files: Extradite

The Good Man (Got My Eye On You #26)

Ex Files: Exempt

Ex Files: Extemporary

Not Talking Now That You're Here

Ex Files: Exhort

after TEH A Pocketful of Rye (Got My Eye On You #21)

Devonshire Squires

Magpie: One For Sorrow

during TSoT Ex Files: Exclaim

Tutorial (Got My Eye On You #25)

Magpie: Two For Joy

Ex Files: Exchange of Gifts

After the Wedding Watching Brief (Got My Eye on You #23)

The Big Issue (Got My Eye on You #24)

Multiple timelines

Magpies: Three for a Girl

Magpies: Four for a Boy

Entitled (a 5+1 fic)

Most Periodic Tales stories/chapters


End file.
